A New Adventure
by EvilLydia
Summary: Jeff is a new student in Hogwarts.
1. Beginning an Adverture

I wasn't going to start a new series without finishing one of the others that I have started but I really liked this one. I don't own Harry Potter, I just really enjoy it.

Chapter 1 - Beginning an Adventure

Hogwart's semester was about to start once again and platform 9 3/4 was already crowded. Just outside the entrance a family was saying their goodbyes. Their son was on his way to Hogwarts.

Heather Tutland, a very pregnant mother, handed her son, Jeffery, a small package of pens. "I know that the list said quills but I thought this would be easier." Jeff took the pens and put them in his pocket. "Thanks mom," he said, "I'll see you later." His father, Brian Tutland, put a hand on top of his son's head and said, "Be good son, I expect letters every week." "Although," said Heather, "why they have to use owls is beyond me. Why couldn't they use pigeons or something normal." The family laughed and hugged. It was a heart warming farewell.

He looked at the pillar for a moment before cautiously pushing his trolley through it. What he saw took his breath away. It was a beautiful scarlet train.

Because he took so long admiring the train, there were no empty compartments left when he actually boarded. He knocked lightly on a door near the back, looking for some place that he could sit. The only person in the compartment was a girl about his age. Her platinum blond hair showed really brightly in the sunlight. She was looking out the window when he came in.

"Can I join you?" he asked. She nodded and said, "Sure, are you first year too?" He nodded back. She looked him over as he sat down, "What house do you think you're going to be in?"

It was lucky that he had briefly leafed through Hogwarts, a History. Since he got his letter he had learned as much as he could about the wizarding world. Although, not knowing any wizards made it kind of hard. Wizards seemed to like their secrets. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "Well, Slytherin has a pretty bad reputation, so I don't especially want to go to that house. I don't know that much about Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff but Gryffindor is pretty popular. It doesn't really matter to me though."

She stared at him like he had just said the most ridiculous thing in the world. "I'm obviously going to be a Slytherin; everyone in my family has been in Slytherin. I'm Bathsheda Blishwick by the way, who are you?" "Bathsheda? Wait, did you say Blishwick, like the pure-blood family?" He knew about all the pure-blood families.

Bathsheda narrowed her eyes and said, "Yes and yes. Is that a problem?" Her voice was measured, if he didn't play his cards right he would have an enemy before he got to school. "I didn't say it was a problem, I think it's cool. I mean you probably know a lot about the wizarding world and things I've never heard of." He tried to explain. "I'm Jeff Tutland. I'm the first in my family to do magic."

She seemed to relax a little. She smirked as she said, "So you're Muggle born, huh?" He smiled back at her, "Yes, is _that_ a problem?" She scoffed and turned away. "No, I don't care. I was just surprised that a muggle born knew about pure-blood families. Normally people like you don't." He shrugged his shoulders again.

Time seemed to move quickly as they started talking. They compared the wizarding world and the muggle world. When the snack cart came by, he bought snacks for the both of them. Jeff had never had wizard snacks before, even when he had brought his supplies he only had a little bit of ice cream. When it was time to get off the train, everyone seemed to crowd each other.

"First years over here, First years." Boomed a loud voice. A huge man with wild black hair streaked with grey was waving at the crowd. Jeff stared at the man and said, "Is their a giant working at the school?" Bathsheda rolled her eyes and said, "He's not a giant. He looks like half giant maybe." "Oh," he said. "Come on BB." He started walking towards the man.

She stood still for a minute before running to catch up with him. "BB?" she asked as she grabbed his sleeve. "Well, it's a lot easier then Bathsheda." he answered simply. They were herded onto small boats.

There were two boys in the boat that he had picked. One was a red head and the other had light brown hair. The brunette was really tall and towered over the other three. Sitting next to him made Jeff feel even smaller, and he was already a little short for his age.

"Hi," said BB, "I Bathsh-, I mean I'm BB." Jeff was surprised that she accepted the nickname that he had given her. Not only that but she was so open and friendly. "I'm Henry Merith." said the red head. The brunette said, "Hi, I'm Arnold Caster. Nice to meet ya." He smiled brightly. They happily chattered for a while as the boat launched forward.

Jeff was happy to sit back and listen to them. They were both from wizarding families; he wanted to absorb as much as he could. He lightly dipped his fingers in the ice cold water. He looked from the inky waters to the setting sun on the dark horizon to the castle that was fast approaching. Everything about this place was fascinating. The castle was glimmering in the distance.

When they arrived on the other side of the river they were gathered into one of the halls by a strict looking older woman. One by one, they were called to the front of the dinning hall.

"Blishwick, Bathsheda." called the stern looking woman. BB walked proudly out to the stool. There was some murmuring in the crowd as she walked out. The old worn hat was placed on her head. Jeff wondered what it felt like to have your mind read. It seemed like it was considering something before it announced, "Let it be Gryffindor!" The look on her face was priceless.

It was odd, she was so sure she was going to be a Slytherin. Jeff wondered if this happened to a lot of people. He was also thinking about what kind of food was going to be served.

Before he knew it, his name was being called. As he walked up to the stool nervousness was bubbling up in his stomach. The worn material was soft and he closed his eyes, waiting for some feeling to start. He didn't feel anything but he did hear a strange voice.

"Hm, very driven I see." said the voice. He simply shrugged his shoulders. "Creative and loyal as well. You take chances when you think you can gain." He assumed that the hat would read his mind but it was analyzing him and that was a bit unnerving. "You're intelligent and have quite a thirst for knowledge. You would do well in Ravenclaw." Jeff had nothing to say, it was all the same to him; the only person he knew was in Gryffindor and that wasn't an option he was given. "But for you is should be Slytherin."

From in front of him a loud cheer broke out from one of the four tables. Banners around the table were a bright emerald and silver. Handing the hat back, he made his way to the table and his new house.

There weren't many others to be sorted. When everyone was seated, the head mistress, an old severe looking woman with a bun on top of her head, stood up and addressed everyone. It was a simple, no nonsense speech about school rules, curfew and something called 'the Forbidden Forest'; which must be a forest on the school grounds that he had missed before.

When her speech was over mountains of food appeared before him. At that moment magic was the greatest thing in the world. Jeff piled his plate full of food, enjoying all the unique flavors. It was the first time he had ever tried pumpkin juice; it was sweeter than expected.

Most of the people around him were introducing themselves and talking about their families. He stayed silent. His family wasn't anything special to the wizarding world. Also, while the Slytherin house was known for producing very driven successful people, they weren't known for being very accepting of people from the muggle world. After the most wonderful dessert, they were led to their dormitories by the prefects.

As the prefects let them deeper into the castle, down the moving staircases, he noticed the air was getting cooler. He had almost forgotten that Slytherin dorms were in the dungeons.

The common room was sparsely decorated but it gave off a sophisticated feel. On one of the seats was a blond boy who looked a year of two older than himself. "Scorpius Malfoy." Apparently an introduction, best to play nice. "I'm Jeffery Tutland." he smiled at the boy.

Before a conversation could start a couple of his friends came over and started talking to him. Jeff took this opportunity to go to his room. He was going to share this room with three other people. Since they weren't in the room he couldn't tell if they were in the first year like him or if they were older.

The first week passed quietly. He spent the first couple of days exploring the castle and the grounds. He talked with some of his fellow Slytherin's but didn't really become close with any of them. When someone asked about his family, he would shrug off the question. He was afraid to talk about his families magic status; he was afraid that if he did, those from magic families would outcast him.

Saturday they had no classes and it was a sunny day so he went outside. Over by the lake he saw someone familiar. BB was eating something. He hadn't spoken with her since the train. They had been in several classes together but since they were in different houses they ignored each other.

It was an internal struggle. She wasn't part of his house and he really didn't want to be outcasted but she had snacks. He really wanted something sweet. In the end his desire for sugar won.

With a deep breath, he walked up to her and said, "Can I join you?" Once again she smirked at him. "Oh, the proud Slytherin going to dine with the lowly Gryffindor?" He smiled back at her. "Pumpkin cake?" she held up a bright orange, round cake. He was more than happy to accept. "I've never seen anyone so happy about cake." she teased.

He smiled, "It's really good cake. Food here is the best." She nodded and responded. "Yeah, house elves are usually really good cooks." He raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is the difference between a house elf and other kinds of elves?" She giggled at his question. "I don't know, it's just what we call elves."

He bit his lip, "Can I talk to a house elf, I want some more cakes." She shook her head. "There's a hidden passage to the kitchen but I don't know where it is." He gave her a suspicious look, "Then how did you get all of these?" He pointed a finger at her. "Hugo Weasley." she said, as if that was obvious.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something a bit disturbing. A group of four Slytherins were talking to a lone Hufflepuff student. He was a tall boy that looked vaguely familiar but Jeff couldn't place him. Although he couldn't hear what was being said, it was obvious that the Hufflepuff was very uncomfortable.

He must have been staring for a long time because BB noticed. Standing up, she said, "We got to go help him." Jeff silently agreed that he needed help but he didn't want to upset his own house. While he was trying to decide what he was going to do; he was leaning toward just walking away. BB grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. She started aggressively walking toward them.


	2. School Yard Bullies

Chapter 2 - School yard Bullies

"Hey, dipwads!" BB yelled. Jeff came up and stood off to the side.

"Look, a bunch of babies." said the big one in the middle. He smirked while his friends laughed at them.

When they started walking menacingly toward them Jeff panicked. "Winguadia Leviosa!" he shouted, pointed at a fist sized rock. The rock flew up and hit the Slyterin right in the middle of his forehead. Blood began to pour down his face. "Run!" BB yelled. She took off holding the other boy's hand. Jeff quickly followed.

They ran past the lake and down a grassy hill to a forest. 'The Forbidden Forest.' Jeff thought. He recognized it immediately. He had seen it from a distance and had always wondered why it was forbidden. He guessed he would find out. Ducking into the tree line, they kept moving. BB led the way the entire time.

He had to admire her confidence, it was like she knew exactly where she was going. He was curious if she had been in this forest before. "So, what's your name?" BB asked when they stopped for a moment to catch their breath.

"Arnold, we met last week." the boy gasped.

BB thought about it for a moment, "Oh, on the boat, right?"

Jeff didn't really remember that well but it seemed right. "Right, so what are we going to do now?"

"I guess we should just keep going." Arnold said.

BB nodded, "I don't really want to be in the forest much longer."

Before long they came to a section where they could see a small garden. Just beyond that was a small cottage. "Should we go and tell someone about what happened?" asked the boy. BB nodded at him but Jeff wasn't so sure.

"We're going to get in trouble." he mumbled.

The boy bit his lip, "If we explain the situation to the teacher that we were defending ourselves, we won't get in trouble, right?"

As they were talking, the half-giant came out of the cottage. He stopped tending to his plants and looked up at the three students walking toward him. The girls was in front with the two boys walking carefully behind her.

"What's the matter kids?" he asked warmly.

"Ok, look," BB said, slamming a fist into her open palm. "Jeff and I were eating lunch when we saw a bunch of older students picking on him." she pointed at the other boy. "When we went to help they threatened us so we defending ourselves and accidentally hurt one of them. He's not hurt badly but they're very mad at us."

Secretly, Jeff was thankful that BB didn't tell him that hurting the student was his fault. It was something that was worrying him.

"Alright," said the half-giant, holding his hand up to stop them. "Why don't you three come in for some tea and biscuits? Then we can talk about what happened." He started lumbering back to his home.

"Yes, thank you." said the boy politely. Jeff noticed how deep and gravely his voice was.

When they got inside the half-giant gave them each a scone that sounded as hard as a rock when it hit the plate. As he was making tea for them the boy from earlier said, "Thank you mister Hagrid. My name is Arnold Caster."

"Bathshed Blishwick." BB announced, her nose pointed in the air.

"I'm Jeff Tutland." said Jeff.

As they were introducing themselves, Jeff could help feeling Deva Vu. While in the presence of a teacher, or in this case the grounds keeper, BB attitude changed dramatically. She was so up tight then. It was like she looked different even though she actually didn't. It was hard for him to explain, even to himself.

"It's nice to meet ya, so why don't you explain everything." Hagrid said politely. The children looked at each other cautiously, none of them knew where to begin.

BB stepped forward with a little bit of hesitation, "Some boys were messing with Caster and we interfered." Which was the truth. They were all worried about getting in trouble but BB's attitude gave Jeff enough confidence to stand up next to her. Maybe, if they left her in charge for once, they might get out of this just fine.

The Gamekeeper seemed a little uncertain about listening to a Slytherin but he waited patiently for her to finish the rest of her story. When they were finished with the rest of the story he sent them on their way.

"I thought we were going to be in a lot of trouble." said Arnold with a sigh as they walked back up the castle.

BB smirked at him, "You have no faith in me." Arnold rolled his eyes.

Before they got back up to the school they went their separate ways, BB promised them that they were meet up again soon. Jeff wasn't so certain but he didn't say anything to her.


End file.
